Terrible Toxic Town
"Mosey on down to the abandoned city of Clipyat in 1986, after the nearby urbrainium reactor explosion! Can you protect your rad plants from overexposure to the zombie menace?" Terrible Toxic Town is a daytime area that takes place in the city of Prypyat (renamed Clipyat) about a month after the Chernobyl explosion. In Part 1, three new world-obtained plants, one premium plant, and nine zombies are introduced. Terrible Toxic Town has 40 levels, split into 16 and 24 levels for Parts 1 and 2 respectively. Radioactivity is the main stage element of Terrible Toxic Town. Plants affected by radiation slowly lose their ability to function for 10 seconds before dying. Zombies that are introduced later in Terrible Toxic Town can affect radiation levels to either kill plants faster or slower than usual. Plants introduced in Terrible Toxic Town remove radiation, are immune to radiation, or even become strengthened by radiation. The surprise attack for this world is "Urbrainium Fusion!", which turns random non-Gargantuar non-boss zombies into mutated zombies. This surprise attack usually only happens later during the level when the player has (almost) strong enough defenses to cope with large amounts of mutated zombies. Terrible Toxic Town has two unique Brain Busters: Short-lived and Zombotany. Short-lived levels are mainly introduced in Part 1, and are conveyor belt levels with no radiation-stopping plants or zombies. Zombotany is exactly like the Plants vs. Zombies 1 version, and is introduced in Part 2. The name of the endless zone is Radioactive Rumble. Order of Events * Initial level with 2 Grass Masks preplaced * Grass Mask introduced * Short-lived 1 ''with Nettle * Nettle introduced * Oil Drum Zombie introduced * ''Short-lived 2 * Tri-Eyed Zombie introduced * Bloom introduced * Gargantuar boss battle Plants * Poison Ivy (Part 1 premium): Poision Ivies grow tiny poisionous buds that they release all at once when threatened. * Grass Mask: Grass Mask is planted next to plants around it, protecting them from the harmful radiation. * Nettle: Nettles shoot spikes at zombies and don't need Grass Mask for protection against radiation. * Bloom: Blooms let off pollen invisible to Tri-Eyed Zombies. Zombies * Hazmat Zombie: The regular radiation-proofed zombie. * Conehead Hazmat Zombie: His radioactive Siestaware cone provides protection from natural disasters. * Buckethead Hazmat Zombie: His miniature coolng stack provides some rad protection from plants. * Reactor Rod Zombie: Marks the arrival of a huge radiation-proof "wave" of zombies. * Mutated Zombie: Mutated Zombie can take heavy hits from plants and acts as a meat shield for his fortunately radiation-proof friends. * Oil Drum Zombie: Oil Drum Zombie holds an oil drum which protects him from straight-shot projectiles, like peas. * Tri-Eyed Zombie: Tri-Eyed Zombie can see and dodge projectiles before they hit him. * Reactor Gargantuar: Crushes plants with a giant urbrainium rod, and launches Urbrainium Imps when damaged. * Urbrainium Imp: Is created from urbrainium and launched by Reactor Gargantuars. Has a chance to turn plants into - plant zombies? Gallery HazmatZombiePvZ2.png|Hazmat Zombie HazmatFlagZombiePvZ2.png|Reactor Rod Zombie (flag zombie) TriEyedZombiePvZ2.png|Tri-Eyed Zombie OilDrumZombiePvZ2.png|Oil Drum Zombie Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Areas Category:Daytime Areas